mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheShadowAssassin
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Codyn329 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 18tanzc (Talk) 18:34, August 7, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Red Flowers? I guess it's kinda early, but I'll let you off the hook, for one time use only. :P Then you'll have to buy when it's open. But it's okay right now. :) How much do you want? I'm still thinking of the limit for Red Flowers and the price, even though I already put it there. It is still in testing. Codyn329 (talk) 00:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) 10 Red Flowers was what I wanted. Sorry about doing it so early, I just missed the don't order yet part. :P Apple123350 (talk) 00:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) The don't order yet part.. *facepalm* Read closer boy. :P I'll send you them right now and will tell you when to click when I figure out. I think I can trust you that you'll click when I tell you to... right? :P Also, don't edit my page right now, I'm making some adjustments to it right now and making an archive. Codyn329 (talk) 00:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Send 'em. Thank you. BTW, I did no editting to your page before... :/ Apple123350 (talk) 01:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :P I saw you did but I wasn't going to archive the conversations for august 2012 just yet, so you're okay. :) You know, there is been a lot of stuff going on recently today, me thinks. Have you noticed that? Codyn329 (talk) 01:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Also, once I told you and you have clicked, and after my store opens, please tell me if you're satisfied, unsatisfied, or don't sign if neither. Thanks. Codyn329 (talk) 01:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. I'm very sorry if I messed something up. :P I've never done anything like this on any website. :P Sure, I'll tell ya whether I'm satisfied or not. :) What do you mean a lot of stuff going on? Here? Or at the Message Boards? Apple123350 (talk) 11:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty. We're gonna be going lots of places today, so I'm not going to be on today. See ya! :) Apple123350 (talk) 13:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay! I was just about to respond to your post earlier until I found out you made another post. :P See ya later! Have fun. :) Codyn329 (talk) 13:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! See ya later too! :) Apple123350 (talk) 14:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I edited "Guess List" to italics and to match with your other titles. I'm almost done with my store too! Sorry I sent the Red Flowers late... well it will be 10 clicks! Put the 10 clicks on my Pet Bat Module if you have 10 totemic feed. If not 5 on my Elemental Earth and 5 on my Pet Bat. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 14:12, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Just let me click tomorrow. I just spent all of my clicks on Dude's punkling as payment for the animals he sent me. :P I will click tomorrow. ;) Apple123350 (talk) 14:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay! I'm so close to finishing, just need the starter packs finished. I feel like putting random items and then call it finished but that's not what a starter pack is. XD I'm going to think this through. Hopefully it will get done sometime today or tommorrow? :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing! Tell me when you're done here! :D Apple123350 (talk) 17:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. I was waiting for you to respond until I realized right now you've been waiting for me. :P Anyways, it's done and open for business! I already got your order done a bit early, so if you're satisfied, or not satisifed, sign your signature on the bottom of my shop. Or don't sign if neither. :P Thank you. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 18:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for signing buddy! I still got a lot of other items if you want to buy them.... ;) Codyn329 (talk) 21:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I could tell! :) I like your store, a lot! Hey, maybe when I'm Rank 9, I'll open a store here! I'll just need your help. Lots of it. :P ;) Apple123350 (talk) 22:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :You know, you should be more active. I'll try to help as much as I can. ;) All I can imagine is that you'll make prices a lot cheaper than mine, but whatever. XD This time you'll make it more creative though. :P A lot more creative. :P Codyn329 (talk) 23:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :More active?! Is that a joke?! I think I'm the most active person on here! :P :S I might make some of my prices cheaper, others, more expensive. :P I'll make it more creative. :) Hey, check your mail. *puts on cool glasses* :P Apple123350 (talk) 23:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm A bit more active than you. :P There is still admins patrolling around the wiki and see who they can give a warm welcome I think. I can't believe you sent me a totemic wolf. How can I repay you!? :P Codyn329 (talk) 23:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, it's free. Unless of course, you want to surprise me. :P :) How many more animals do you need? Apple123350 (talk) 23:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well, actually, how about, in your store, free items that equal up to 70 clicks? Don't worry, I won't go overboard with getting a bunch of the same thing. :P Apple123350 (talk) 23:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I need: :2 Wolves (Yep, I need more! :P My totemic wolf is going to get lonely. XD) 3 Owls, 2 Rabbits, 3 Turtles, & 2 Snakes. So I need 12 more totemic animals. That coupon will be fine. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 00:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S if you're going to use it make a new topic at the Talk page :You seen my page of course, right? :P If so, sign my guest list on my page please. ;) Also, how close are you to rank 9? Codyn329 (talk) 01:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'll sign. :) I am only 8 grey bricks away from Rank 9! I should be a Rank 9er tomorrow! :D Apple123350 (talk) 01:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I should be helping making your store soon. :P :) Well, if you still want a store. Got to go. See ya tommorrow. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 01:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :See ya tomorrow! BTW, I get on at 6:20 A.M.! :P Apple123350 (talk) 01:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :You wake up early. :P Are you going to sell Rank 0-9 or Rank 0-8 items in your store?? Codyn329 (talk) 14:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I do. I don't know exactly what items I'm going to sell, rankwise. But, as of right now and for some time I am stocking up on items. Strawberries, SPC, flowers, plants, instruments, gems, gypsum and pipes, things like that. I am going ver slowly obtaining all of these items so it might be some time. You seem to be very enthusiastic about my store. Are you? :P Apple123350 (talk) 14:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Can you tell me how much Strawberries, Solar Cells, Flowers/plants, instruments, gems, gypsum/pipes you have? Yes I am. ;P I want to know so I can buy stuff from you apple! :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :LOL! Okay! I have (get ready for patheticness :P), 345 strawberries, 54 SPCs, 218 flowers, 19 Potted plants, 1 acoustic guitar. 3 drums, 2 bass guitars, 1 synth, 2 electric guitars, 3 microphones, 3 rough sapphires, 2 rough diamonds, 1 rough ruby, 1 gypsum, 0 pipes... :P I know. Bad... :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Apple, the only things that aren't pathetic amounts is with the Strawberries and Flowers, gypsum/pipes, gems. But.. :P you should have more Solar Power Cells. I have enough Yellow Bricks and Red Bricks to make 1479 Solar Power Cells. 54 isn't a lot compared to 1479. XD It's okay. I think you might have a lot of yellow bricks and Red Bricks. Well, can you tell me how much of each Brick you have? :P :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :O__O That many SPCs?! Wow. I have, now this is where it gets bad, 467 red bricks (Been using them on the darn animals! :P), 665 yellow bricks, 24 green bricks (Also on the animals), 82 purple bricks (On animals as well), 49 grey bricks, 45 orange bricks, and 304 blue bricks... :P I don't really get very many clicks to my Gated Garden or pet panther and bat. But, I don't like going around saying begging for clicks... :P :Some bricks I have a bit lower, but I still I have a lot more. I have 4438 Red Bricks, 5600+ Yellow Bricks, 1006 Blue Bricks, 155 Green Bricks, 30+ Purple Bricks, 72 Grey Bricks, and 30 Orange Bricks. Well, I think I'll give you some clicks on how to stock up. Right now I've gained 480+ clicks on my panther and about 300 clicks on my Pet Bat... That's not too bad. :P I suggest you replace Modules you don't need with a couple of LEGO Club Magazine Modules, Rank 1. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 15:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Check out my page now. :P Lots of Rank 1 modules! :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe 2 LEGO Club Magazine Rank 1 Modules, 2 LEGO Club Magazine Rank 2 Modules, and 2 LEGO Club Magazine Rank 3 Modules? ;) Do you want to know how I got so many Red and Yellow Bricks? ;) Codyn329 (talk) 15:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes! Pleae tell me! :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well, for the Red Bricks... When I was Rank 5, I knew it was going to take a long time in the middle of the progress to get to rank 6, so I put out 12 LEGO Club Magazine Rank 1 Modules... a few months later I finished Rank 5 and I had these loads of red bricks... With the Yellow Bricks? Well... to tell the truth, a lot of people put me on BFF Modules... :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. Forget about it then. :P I'm a Rank 9 now. Yep, got the final grey brick and I'm a Rank 9!!!! :D :D :D Apple123350 (talk) 19:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :What, don't want to wait a few months? Fine, suit yourself. XD Congratulations! ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean I don't want to wait a few months? And thank you! :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wait a few months to get 4,400+ Red Bricks?? :P Your welcome. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Busy, busy day. :P I don't feel like waiting. :P I have a ton of lightworm module and stuff like that I need to put up. :| Apple123350 (talk) 00:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay! But it's such a shame you won't wait. :P Oh well. :P When are you going to open your store? :P I want to see it. :P Codyn329 (talk) 01:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. Definitely not in the next week or so... :P Apple123350 (talk) 12:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay... next 3 months? :P Codyn329 (talk) 14:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, fine. next 4 months? :P Codyn329 (talk) 16:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry. I meant to get back to you about the 3 months but forgot... :P Yeah, next 3 months or so. :) BTW, did you hear, I'm closing my Shake it, Win it game? Apple123350 (talk) 16:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I saw. It's for the store you're making here, right? I can't blame you. But that topic was nice.. Oh well. :( :P Codyn329 (talk) 16:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. For the store... '''Maybe '''not here... I'm starting to think. :/ Sorry I closed it. I just had to. :( Apple123350 (talk) 16:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. So you're thinking it will be on the MB's? It's okay, I can still get all the items that I could've won if I shook it anyways. Codyn329 (talk) 16:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :LOL! Yep, and you won't have to worry about getting a bad card or something! :P One of the reasons I closed it was because it seemed like no matter how much a person shook it, they never gave me a click for shaking it. There was a person name Pacman87 who shook it ALL THE TIME, but I never recieved any clicks... ':'''| I would literally be rich with clicks if he actually clicked... :P Apple123350 (talk) 16:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Gotta go... Again... :P See ya in a few hours... :) Apple123350 (talk) 16:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. WOOPS. :P I never clicked. :P How about I give you 50 clicks? That should cover all the shakes I did. XD Bye! See ya later! :) Codyn329 (talk) 16:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Really? Thanks! Just try to spread the clicks out evenly. :) Sorry it's been taking me so long to respond. :P We went some places yesterday, came home, I played some COD (:P), then we had dinner, my parents went out with my my brother in charge, and I played more games (:P) until about 12:45 at night. :P Then we all sat outside and watched a meteor shower. Pretty amazing stuff. Now today I've been sleeping in until 11:00. :P So, what's up with you? :P :) Apple123350 (talk) 18:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well... I'm about to be Rank 9. :P Once I get 5 elemental water I'll be able to build the hawk and then will be sent later a snake, and then I'll be able to build the 2 final shields. Then I'll be able to build the masterpiece and be rank 9! :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :5 elemental water? :\ Okay. >:) I have 92 anyways... >:P Apple123350 (talk) 15:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well... :P I just trade spacemanspiff101 70 water, 70 fire, and 35 earth for 5 totemic animals. :P Now I'm almost out of elements. :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Did you receive my items? :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. :) Thanks! What should I give in return? I have no nebular crytsals if that's what you want... :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Such a perfect time. Right after you sent the water I got the totemic snake now. XD :P On to Rank 9! :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats! Wow! Great job! :D!!! I would like a dino horn. If that's alright. :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :thanks!! >;) :P Dino Horn sent. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 15:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is there anything I can start you off with? And BTW, when you respond, please make a new summary. Like, Apple's chat or something. :P Congrats! Apple123350 (talk) 15:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Start me off with? You mean with rank 9? Hmm.. a summary. :P Let me think for a few moments.. :P Codyn329 (talk) 16:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. That's fine. Yes for Rank 9. Well. Actually, I see I'm gonna need a lot of nebs soon. So, I'm gonna have to hold off. Sorry! :( Apple123350 (talk) 16:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, and Welcome to the MLNWiki! I hope you have a good time here on the wiki. I am 18tanzc, and apparently I am a friend even though I just met you XD If you need help, just stop by my my talk page and drop me a message. Cheers, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) The administrator is everyone's friend at the beginning, right? :P :) Nice to meet you! See you around! Apple123350 (talk) 12:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Apple didn't know you where on the wiki i am Yoyoer1000 Aka Isaias121 good luck in Rank 9 i heard your one more grey brick away! ~ Isaias121 Hey! I didn't know you were on here!! Nice to see ya! Actually, I just got my final grey brick! I'm a Rank 9!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 19:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello Apple123350, My name is LegoStefan24 LS24 for short. I know that I'm a little late, but welcome to the wiki! I wish you good luck both here on the wiki and on MLN. See you around the wiki! :D 18:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Nice to meet you, too! Apple123350 (talk) 19:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Your lucky apple !! still rank 8 20 more grey bricks you need more grey bricks in rank 9 :P ~Isaias121 yoyoer1000 LOL! Almost there though! :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yep so you do know that you need more grey bricks :P -Isaias121 (talk) Yeah. I know. :P Apple123350 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Coupon As a welcome to the wili, I have decided to give you a coupon. It was supposed to be for 15 clicks, but i forgot to put it on your page :P So now, its 20 clicks :P Enjoy! 19:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! And guess what, I'm a Rank 9!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 19:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I'm half way there...maybe a little more than half :P 19:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Thanks. :) BTW, I migt be going inactive for an indefinite amount of time. :( Apple123350 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) apple sent you a neb good luck in rank 9 ... Thanks! Every neb counts! :D Apple123350 (talk) 00:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) hey apple :p how is rank 9 :p listen i am what you say rank 9 but still rank 8 i like rank 8 so i am not going to build the master pieace i don't know why but having any luck in rank 9 you do know you need more hit singles and transport bricks and grey bricks :p ~isaias121 (talk) Well. Rank 9 so far is slow. I'm just trying to get more grey bricks for my lightworm... :P I have 332 hit singles, 100 extra, and I have no transparent bricks but 1 grey brick... :P Apple123350 (talk) 18:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) apple i went to your page can i just suggust to put a element moudle up for tomeic feed ~~ isaias121 (talk) I know. But right now, I can't. :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC)